Best Day Ever
Bob Bergen as Porky Pig Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, And Foghorn Leghorn, Rachel Ramras as Lola Bunny Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks Lyrics * Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me, * He said, "It's gonna be a good one, just wait and see!" * Jumped out of bed and I ran outside, * Feeling so extra ex-satisfied! * It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) * It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) * I'm so busy, got nothing to do, * Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe. * Every flower, every grain of sand, * Is reaching out to shake my hand. * It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) * It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) * Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, * When I'm feeling down, I wanna lose that frown, * I stick my head out the window and I look around. * Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise, * This magic that's happened right before my eyes. * Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright, * So the best day ever can last all night. * Yes, the best day ever's gonna last all night now. * It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) * It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) * It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) * It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) * SpongeBob: My perfect job starts my perfect day, * Then it's time to kick back relax and play. * Sing along, hear that happy sound. * Patrick: Don't let those sour notes bring you down. * Squidward: Hey! * SpongeBob: That's where it's at! * Mr. Krabs: I'm not paying for that! * SpongeBob And Bugs Bunny: * It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) * It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) * It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) * It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever) * Foghorn Leghorn: '''Were Song Together * '''SpongeBob: Just six more minutes left * We've done all we could do * And whatever happens next * I'm glad I'm here with you * Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny: '''Mister Sun came up and he smiled at me * Said "It's gonna be the best day, just wait and see" * Volcanic doomsday caught us unaware * But we're still here and Mister Sun's up there * Could be the best day ever * '''Sandy and Lola Bunny: Best day ever * SpongeBob and Bugs Bunny: '''It still could be the best day ever * '''Patrick and Sandy: Best day ever * SpongeBob: I'm so lucky, got nothing to do * I could spend five minutes just being with you * Every flower, every grain of sand * Is reaching out to shake my hand * It's the best day ever * Company: The best day ever * SpongeBob and Bugs Bunny: It's the best day ever * Company: The best day ever * SpongeBob: These past two days * The world's been closing in on me * But when I'm feeling down * I can lose that frown * Just stick my head out the window and look around * Lava doesn't scare me, it can't disguise * This magic that's happening right before my eyes * Whatever comes there's just one thing to do * Make the best day ever with all of you * Today's the best day ever with all of you now * (pause) * Squidward And Porky Pig: It's the best day ever * All: It's the best day ever (the best day ever) * It's the best day ever (the best day ever) * SpongeBob and Bugs Bunny: It's the best day ever * Perch Perkins: Best day ever * SpongeBob And Bugs Bunny: It's the best day ever * Perch Perkins: Best day ever * All: It's the best day ever * Ooh * This is it, everyone * All: It's the best day ever (best day ever) * All: It's the best day ever (best day ever) * Five... Four... Three... Two... Category:GEICO Commercials Category:Songs Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:GEICO Looney Tunes Ads Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO Paramount ADS Category:2004 Commercials